1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus, an image processing method, and an image processing system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Apparatuses have been known that form an image using color toners of CMYK or the like and special color toner other than the color toners. Furthermore, a technique of providing surface effects such as gloss onto a recording medium using the special color toner has been known (for example, see Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2012-083736).
Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2012-083736 discloses generation of special color colorant plane data to be used in a printing apparatus using gloss control plane data that specifies types of the surface effects and gloss regions to which the surface effects are applied that are included in print data.
Conventionally, surface effects other than the surface effects of types specified in the print data cannot be checked easily.